HER Fault
by YandereOtaku01
Summary: A story of a girl who had a tragic past. She lost her family, her friends and her left eye. It's all because of 'her'. Since that day, she's unable to show any emotion. She even forgot the last time she smiles. One day, her father told her that he's getting married and she'll live with her new thirteen brothers. Will the brothers manage to make her smile?
1. Introduction

**Hey readers!**

 **Have you read my latest fanfic? Y'know.. 'Yandere Sister'!**

 **I thought that some readers like to read it but at the same time I thought it's a bit uncomfortable for them to read.**

 **So I decided to write a new fanfic!**

 **A story of a girl who had a tragic past. She lost her family, her friends and her left eye. It's all because of 'her'.** **Since that day, she was unable to show any emotion and felt that it was normal for her. She also forgot the last time she's smile.**

 **She lives with her father and her older brother who had lost his right arm in the past. Her mother passed away since she was a child. Her father told her and her older brother that he is getting married and they will live with their new thirteen brothers. As time passes, the brothers began to know more about her. Some of them managed to make her smile. But soon they ask themselves: do they love her more than a sister? Will she accept their love?**

* * *

 **These are some descriptions of the girl and the other OCs:**

 **Name:** Hinata Ibuki

 **Age:** 17

 **Likes:** Exercise, sweet food, cherry blossoms, friends,family, helping people, kindness, baseball practices, cooking, musics, singing, anything that is purple

 **Dislike:** 'Her', rudeness, playboy, enemy, being lazy, blood, deaths, being crazy, crimes

 **Appearance:** Short brown hair, brown right eye, wears black eye patch on the left eye, wears purple headband, wears dark purple jacket and a pair of cargo pants

 **Personality:** Hard to show emotion (kuudere), sometimes smiles, sometimes badass and crazy, brave

 **Status:** Alive and healthy

 **Character:** The protagonist

* * *

 **Name:** Hinata Kousuke

 **Age:** 18

 **Likes:** Spicy food, helping people, his sister, family, friends, his 'precious' hair tie, compliment, anything that is green, summer, exercise

 **Dislikes:** Anyone who make fun of him or his sister, lost his 'precious' hair tie, blood, deaths, crimes, 'her', enemy

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, some of his long hair tied back in a short ponytail by using his gold (precious) hair tie, red eyes, wears a dark green jacket that is tied at the right sleeve, indicating his missing arm and a pair of black sport pants

 **Personality:** Gentle, sometimes childish, dangerous when he's mad, sometimes tsundere, brave

 **Status:** Alive and healthy

 **Character:** Ibuki's older brother

* * *

 **Name:** Asuma Emy

 **Age:** 17

 **Appearance:** Long silver hair, silver eyes, wears patient clothing (she's in a hospital), bandage wrapped around her head, arms and legs

 **Status:** Comatose

 **Character:** Ibuki's friend and Kousuke's girlfriend

* * *

 **Name:** Tono Gakuma

 **Age:** 17

 **Likes:** Helping people, homemade food, friends, kindness, anything that is blue, planting flowers, courage, singing, reading books

 **Dislikes:** Anyone who make fun of him or her crush, being jealous, anything scary, 'her', blood, deaths, crimes, enemy, being glared by his crush's brothers

 **Appearance:** Short brown hair, blue eyes, wears glasses, wears dark blue shirts and a pair of jeans, bandage wrapped around his legs, sits on a wheelchair

 **Personality:** Smart, sometimes shy and coward, be brave when something happened to his crush

 **Status:** Alive and healthy

 **Character:** The lover of Ibuki

* * *

 **Name:** Komayaki Tsukasa

 **Status:** Dead

 **Character:** Ibuki's friend

* * *

 **This is only an introduction. I will write the prologue of the story. So, be patient, kay? I'm looking forward to some reviews and followers! Thank you for reading!**

 **Written by**

 ** _YandereHoney01_ **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ran. She just ran. Without turning back. Because if she do that, she will see 'her'. So she ran as fast as she could. Even her legs were going numb. She ignored the pool of blood that were around her. She heard the weak familiar voices that kept says "RUN! RUN IBUKI! RUN!".

She kept running. She didn't looked at any direction except forward. Which made her stumble on a familiar corpse. She gave 'her' a chance.

'She' quickly pinned her down by sitting on her. The poor girl was afraid. Tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Please don't kill me!.." she begged. But 'she' ignored the appeals.

'She' was holding a sharp knife in her hand tightly. And entered it in her dreamy brown left eye. The girl screamed loudly. So loud that she felt her throat went burn. 'She' laughed non-stop while looking at her. 'She' enjoyed it. Her screams, fears, blood and weaknesses. 'She' enjoyed all of it.

'She' took out her favourite knife out of her eye. Licking the blood. The girl tried to touch her left eye. She felt nothing but her own blood.

'She' started to aim the bloody knife at her chest. Before 'she' could do anything else, a strong right hand stopped 'her'. 'She' looked up and saw a handsome man glaring at her. "Stay away from my little sister, you bitch!" he yelled and grabbed 'her' right hand firmly.

'She' writhed in pain but then smiled. 'She' pushed the man away and then cut off the man's right arm in a swift, making him wailed in pain.

The fear girl saw the incident in disbelief. She looked at the one-arm man. "Onii-chan!" she yelled.

'She' turned to look at the girl. She saw 'her' fully covered in blood. 'She' dropped 'her' bloody knife on the ground. And smiled widely at her.

The sounds of sirens were heard in the distance. 'She' was no longer in front of the weak girl. And everything went dark.

* * *

Ibuki opened her eyes slowly.

White light filled them. Slowly, objects came into focused and the white light faded. It's blue and green. She moved her eyes around. The room she was in was blue, with green curtains hang on the windows. She's in a hospital. Laying on a white sheet bed.

"Ibuki.." She heard a gentle familiar voice on her right. She moved her head to the right to look at a familiar person.

"Hi, dad.." "Hi, love.." Rintarou replied. His face told her that he was in happy and sad expression. Ibuki was able to move her body for a bit. She tried to move herself to sitting position. "What happened, dad? Why am I in a hospital?" she asked since she forgot some of the memories of the incident. Rintarou let out a sad sigh. "Two weeks later, Kousuke called me that something terrible happened to you and your friends. He told me to bring cops because the person brought a dangerous weapon and attempted on killing you guys. We managed to reach at the place but.. It was too late.."

Ibuki seemed to remember all of the memories about the incident. She tried to touch her left eye. It was covered by a white eye patch. "Seems like it's no longer in it's place anymore.." she said with a blank face. "I'm so sorry.." The guy apologised. "It's okay, dad. It's not your fault." she said but the guy's still felt he's the one who's guilty.

"How's onii-chan?.." She remembered the time where her brother lost his right arm. "He's still alive but he lost his right arm in the incident. The surgeons managed to save him from losing to much blood. He had to live with only one arm from now on.." Ibuki felt tears wanted to burst out of her eye.

"What about my friends?.." she asked. Rintarou's face looked really worried, making her more curious. "Your girl friend's still alive. But because of the bad injuries she had, she was in a coma. The two boys.. The one with the glasses had his legs broken in the incident and the doctors managed to safe his life. But.. The one with the red hair.." He paused for a moment.

"What? What's wrong with Tsubasa?" Ibuki's face looked curious and worried. The guy let out a deep breath. " I hope you can accept the truth calmly, love.." His daughter confused. "What do you mean, dad?" Rintarou began to talk the moment of truth..

...

...

...

"Your friend, Tsubasa is... Dead."

Tears stared to stream down Ibuki's right eye. She felt her heart was broken. Broken into pieces and can't be combined again.

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay, love. I understand. Don't worry, I'm here. Dad is here.." Rintarou tried to calm his daughter. He also tried to hold his tears from falling down to his cheeks.

Starting from that day, Ibuki traumatized and unable to show any feelings. She swore that if one day she will meet 'her' again,... She will make sure that she will get her revenge... For herself, her brother and her friends...

* * *

 **A/N: Prologue ends.. YEAH! Now it's time for a real story! The adventure of loves... BEGUN!**


	3. Chapter 1: New Family

**Corrections: 1. Gakuma actually had a crush on Ibuki but the girl didn't know about it at all. She just treat him as a friend.**

 **2\. The dead friend's name is Tsubasa. I accidentally type it to Tsukasa.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes.. But I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter that I made! Now, let's get on to the real story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New family**

 **-** Three months after the incident -

"Next time we should take the car, Ibuki-chan." Kousuke said as he and his sister made their way down the road to the local routes. He seemed really exhausted. Of course he's tired. They'd spent hours riding everything from the bullet train to their destination. And then they had to walk to the place by themselves.

"No, you need the exercise, Onii-chan.." Ibuki replied blankly. "Speak for yourself." her brother muttered.

Two months after the incident, their father, Rintarou told them that he was getting married to a famous designer named Asahina Miwa. A beautiful and nice lady who had 13 sons. Kousuke was shocked when he heard the '13 sons'. But if you look at Ibuki, was she shocked? Both of them seemed happy with the news. Since their mother passed away when Ibuki was a child, only they and their father were living together in one household. Rintarou also told them that they'll move to the Sunrise Residence to live with the brothers. The siblings agreed with the opinion.

"I'm still not understand how she was able to survive by getting 13 sons.." Kousuke said with astonished and scared face. "I don't even want to know.." Ibuki replied in a lower voice. She looked at the map that was in her hand for directions to the place.

"And I'm still can't believe that we're gonna live with 13 fucking brothers.. Which had no fucking woman.." Kousuke let out a deep sigh. 'You such a pervert one-armed brother..' The girl thought in her mind.

Not long after that, they came into a neighborhood that filled with luxurious apartment.

"We're gonna live at here?!" The man said in disbelief. "It seems so.." Ibuki took a final glance at the map. "Well.. we're almost there..."

"Finally.. I'm gonna rest my poor feet on a fantastic red sofa when we get there.." Kousuke said in relieved.

Ibuki seemed not interested in getting new brothers. But she didn't know that someday, her tragic life will change because of them.

* * *

"Ibuki-chan, look! That's our truck!" Kousuke pointed at the moving truck with his left arm. Ibuki looked in the direction indicated and saw the same truck they registered all of their things to next to an entrance. "So that's our new home.." She stared at the big house with a blank eye.

Both of them began to make their way towards the entrance as soon as the moving truck left. " Excuse me.." Ibuki said, getting the attention of a man with dark brown hair and a little boy with soft pink hair.

Both of them fell in silence, looking at the girl with a black eye patch covered her left eye and the man with his right sleeve jacket tied up, indicating his missing arm.

"...Excuse me..." Once again, Ibuki managed to attract the attention of those two. "Oh, hi there," the man greeted her. "So you must be our new siblings."

"Yes, that's right.." she replied. "I already had them take your stuff up to your room." the man said.

"That's good! So we don't have to pick up those things to our room. Thanks, bro!" Kousuke thanked at him. The man smiled. "By the way, I'm the eldest, Masaomi. I'm a pediatrician." He then placed his hand upon the young boy's shoulder. "And this is the youngest, Wataru."

"Hello onee-chan! Hello onii-chan!" The little boy greeted with a cute smile.

Ibuki blinked for a moment and then replied. "Hello.." She felt it was nice to be called 'onee-chan'. "Hello little kiddo!" Kousuke replied and ruffled his hair with his left hand playfully which made the boy giggled.

"My name is Hinata Kousuke. And this beautiful girl next to me is my lovely younger sister, Hinata Ibuki." He said while pointing his thumb at his sister. "We're looking forward to living here starting today.." Ibuki then bowed in respect.

"And we're looking forward to have both of you." Masaomi said with a smile on his face. The girl suddenly felt a warmth in her chest.

* * *

They all walked inside the big house. "Holy sh-slit! You guys have an elevator in here?! How rich is your parents?!" Kousuke shouted as he saw an elevator inside the house. He can't use bad language since Wataru was there. Masaomi and Wataru giggled at his reaction. "I'm sorry if his childish attitude makes you annoyed.." Ibuki said at both of them. "It's okay. Some of my brothers did this too so I'm used to it." The eldest replied. "Onii-chan is funny!" Wataru gave Kousuke a hug. They then went into the elevator.

"You guys can go check out your room if you want." Masaomi suggested in the elevator. "Okay then.." Ibuki replied blankly. 'Why is she so emotionless?..' The man thought in his mind. "Okay! But.. Can one of you led us to our room since we don't know where the room is?" Kousuke asked. "Can I show it to them?" Wataru asked. "Okay then, Wataru." Masaomi allowed him. "Yay!" The little boy jumped in excitement. "Thank you, Wataru-kun.." Ibuki thanked him, making the boy's cheeks flushed red. The elevator then opened at the third floor of the house.

Ibuki, Kousuke and Wataru exited the elevator, leaving Masaomi behind. A few moments later, the three arrived at the two rooms. "Onee-chan's room is on the right. Onii-chan's room is next to onee-chan's." The boy said. "Thanks, Wataru!" Kousuke smiled at him. Wataru smiled back at his brother and ran off. "Now it's time to rest my feet." Kousuke said. The siblings then went into their own room.

Ibuki saw that all of her stuff was already in there. 'So Masaomi-kun was right.' She thought. She looked around the room. The wall was painted light purple. She really likes it. 'Perhaps Miwa-san told the brothers that I liked purple. This is a nice room though.' She touched the bed. It feels comfy. She saw a TV, a bookshelf and a study table with a lamp on top of it. 'They're really worked hard to place all of them in here.' She began to unpack her stuff immediately. She opened the boxes those filled with a boxing bag, a medical kit, a pair of boxing gloves, dumbbells, a guitar and clothes (Me: She's not a weak girl, y'know!). She usually used them to improve her self defense and strength, treat injuries and create a song. She placed the boxing bag in the middle of the room while the other stuff placed next to the bookshelf.

After finished unpacking and arranging her things, Ibuki went to her brother's room. She knocked on the front door. "Onii-chan, are you done unpacking your stuff?.." She asked from the outside. The door is then opened, showing the face of her handsome one-armed brother. "I'm done unpacking them but I haven't arrange them yet.." Kousuke said while holding his missing arm. Ibuki saw this and offered "Do you need my help?.." Kousuke smiled. "I'll appreciate it." A few minutes later, they're done arranging Kousuke's things.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Ibuki-chan." Kousuke gave her a big smile. "You can always ask for me if you need any help.." Ibuki said. Her brother is really grateful to have a kind sister like her. "I'll remember that." He chuckled. "Hey, onii-chan.. I wanted to look around the house for a while. Wanna join?.." She asked. "Of course I want! Lets explore this wonderful place!" Kousuke grabbed his sister's hand and went downstairs.

They went to the main room. It has a long luxurious couch and in front of it was a large flat screen TV. "The fantastic sofa! I found you!" The man quickly ran to the couch and laid on it. "This place is heaven.. I'm so glad that dad's getting married to that woman.." he spoke to himself. Ibuki sigh at her brother attitude. "Well, I'm not gonna lie.. This place is much better than our old home.." "I agreed with you." Kousuke said, still enjoyed the moment with the couch.

Ibuki suddenly felt someone's arm wrapped around her out of nowhere. "Can you tell me your name, my cute one-eyed little sister?" She heard a flirty male voice behind her. "Ibuki.. Hinata Ibuki.." She said blankly.

The man turned her around and looked at her in the eye. The girl noticed the man has sparkling purple eyes and a messy white hair that covered part of his face. "I'm Asahina Tsubaki. I'm your new brother. You're really cute even though you wore that black eye patch!~" The man hugged her again.

Out of the blue another man came up and hit him at the back of the head, sending Tsubaki to the floor. He seemed identical to the white haired man but the differences were his dark blue hair and the glasses. "Cut the crap out, Tsubaki. You made her uncomfortable."

"Ouch! Azusa! That hurts, y'know! I was just being a good brother to her." Tsubaki whined as he rubbed his swollen head.

Azusa looked at Ibuki and gave her a soft smile. "I'm really sorry about Tsubaki's childish behavior. I'm Azusa. Glad to meet you."

"Ibuki.. Nice to meet you.." She replied. "By the way, where's your brother?" Azusa asked. "He's there.. Lying on the couch.." Ibuki pointed at her brother with her thumb. The brothers looked at him and shocked. "What happened to your brother's right arm?!" Tsubaki asked in a lower voice so Kousuke didn't hear him. "Stop asking stupid questions, Tsubaki!" Azusa scolded him.

"... I can't give you the answer of that question..." Ibuki replied, revealing her blank eye. Tsubaki felt bad after asking that question.

Kousuke noticed the brothers and walked towards his sister. "Hey, man! I'm Kousuke and I'm your new brother." He intoduced himself. Tsubaki grinned and put his arm around Kousuke. "Nice to meet ya, otouto-chan! I'm Tsubaki and that is Azusa." Kousuke looked at both of them. "Nice to meet you, Tsubaki-nii! Azusa-nii!" The two gave him a wide smile.

Tsubaki let go of Kousuke and instead put his arm around Azusa. "We look identical, don't we? Except our hair color."

"We're identical twins." Azusa replied. 'It made sense..' The siblings thought.

"A phase?..." Ibuki said with a naive face while Kousuke tried his best to hold his laughter.

"Haha no. We dyed our hair so there would be no confusion." Azusa explained. Ibuki made an 'oh'-shaped with her mouth. "Haha! Our little sister's really funny!" Tsubaki laughed while the girl looked at him with wonder.

"Can you two slow down your voices? They're too loud." Ibuki and Kousuke heard a voice and turned their head to look at a man with a neat blond hair and light blue eyes wearing glasses. They saw him pushing a tray filled with cups of tea. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Ukyo. I'm a lawyer."

"I'm Ibuki..." "And I'm Kousuke! Great to meet you too, Ukyo-nii!" They introduced. 'Don't stare at his arm, Ukyo. Don't stare!' Ukyo said to himself in the mind. He didn't want to be rude in front of them. "I hope we can get along." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm home!" A voice spoke up, making the siblings looked up to see a red-haired guy with red eyes. "Welcome back, tsundere Yusuke!~" Tsubaki replied. "How many times I told to stop giving me those weird nicknames!" He scolded the white-haired guy while went downstairs. "I just kinda like it. You can't stop me!" The guy laughed. "Tch, whatever.." The red-haired pissed off.

Yusuke then saw Ibuki and Kousuke and asked "Are you the new siblings?" "Yes.. I'm Ibuki.. And that one-armed guy is my brother, Kousuke..." Ibuki said while pointing at her brother who waved at the red-haired. The guy stared at Kousuke's missing arm for a moment. 'Looks like my arm became popular in this house..' Kousuke thought with a small smirk on his face. "Well, I'm Yusuke. We have the same age." Yusuke said at the brown-haired girl. "Nice to meet you, Yusuke-kun.. I hope we'll get along..." Ibuki said and bowed down. "Y-Yeah.." Yusuke's face flushed red. 'She's beautiful even though she had the eye patch on her left eye.. Wait, what are you saying, Yusuke! This is your sister! You can't fall in love with her!' He yelled at his own mind.

"Owh~ Our tsundere is BLUSHING~" Tsubaki said and poked Yusuke's flushed cheeks. "Don't tell me that you lik-" Before he could finish his sentence, Yusuke quickly covered his brother's mouth with his hand. "S-Shut up, Tsuba-nii!" The red-haired then took his hand off Tsubaki's mouth and they started arguing. Kousuke laughed at their reaction.

"Well well, our cute one-eyed imouto-chan and one-armed otouto-chan were already here!~" Another man with a dark blond hair wearing a Japanese monk robe walked towards Ibuki and Kousuke. "The name's Kaname. I'm the third son. I work as a monk. Pleasure to meet you two." He held Ibuki's hand and kissed it softly. Ibuki watched him in silence while Kousuke raised one of his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Hey Kana-nii! You made her uncomfortable!" Yusuke yelled from afar.

"Hello there." The siblings turned around and saw two men, one with a grayish hair and the man next to him has a messy black hair. "I'm Iori. The tenth son. It's nice to meet you two." He then placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "And this is Subaru. The ninth son. He attends Meiji University and he's also a basketball player."

"I'm Ibuki and this is my brother, Kousuke.. It's nice to meet you too..." Ibuki bowed. Iori smiled at her while Subaru looked away, hiding his blushing face.

* * *

Ibuki, Kousuke and the brothers all sat down on the couch in the living room. "We've only met nine of you guys. Where are the rest four?" Kousuke asked out of the blue. "Two of our brothers are out working right now and the other two are out of town." "What kind of work?" The one-armed guy asked like a curious little boy.

"One works as a hairstylist and the other works as a singer." Masaomi answered calmly. Kousuke then nodded.

"Seems like the brother is more talkative than the sister." Kaname said and all of the brothers looked at Ibuki. "...I just don't feel like I wanted to talk right now..." Ibuki replied, blankly as always.

"Did we made you uncomfortable?" Azusa asked. "No.. Not at all.. I'm just used to be like this..." She replied which made the brothers gave her a sad look. "Ibuki-chan is a kind girl even though she's emotionless. She helped me arrange all those stuff in my room a moment ago. She also helps people when they're in trouble." Kousuke said. "That was very kind of you!" the brother complimented. "It's not a big deal though.. I just like to help people..." The emotionless girl said.

Kaname turned on the television. On the screen was displayed a compact large stadium. When the volume increased, Ibuki could hear the shouting of the large crowd that sounded mostly females. The camera then zoomed in on a male idol. He has hair clips pinned up at the left side of his light brown hair. The guy was singing on a stage with lots of lights.

"Look! Look! It's Fu-tan!" Wataru jumped excitedly. "Who?" Ibuki and Kousuke asked in unison.

"The boy on the TV name is Asahina Fuuto. The second youngest brother. He uses Asakura as his stage name."

"An idol huh.." Kousuke replied. "That smile he gave looks fake..." Ibuki said.

"It IS fake..." Tsubaki and Yusuke replied. "And his singing sounded shrill..." Azusa added.

"Heh, Ibuki-chan's singing are better than him..." The one-armed replied, causing the brothers looked at his sister.

"Imouto-chan can sing? That's interesting.~" "Hey, imouto-chan! Can you sing for us, please?~" "Wataru wanna hear onee-chan's singing!" the brothers begged at the blank eye girl.

"...Okay then..." She said. "Yay!" the brothers watched her closed her eye and focused on her singing:

" _I'm not your pet,_

 _Not another things you own,_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes._

 _Your inches and your influences can't hold me anymore._

 _I won't be possessed,_

 _Burdened by a royal test._

 _I will not surrender,_

 _This life is mine."_

Ibuki opened her eyes slowly. She noticed that Kousuke and the brothers stared at her in amazement.

"That was incredible!" Tsubaki,Azusa and Masaomi clapped their hands. "You have a melodious voice." Ukyo and Iori complimented. "That was wonderful.." Yusuke and Subaru faces turned bright red. "N-Not bad.." "I wanna hear onee-chan's singing again!" "Well, your sister is very talented, otouto-chan.~" Kaname said at Kousuke.

"See! I told you guys! Ugh.." Kousuke suddenly felt dizzy. 'Oh no.. Not now!' He thought while placing his hand on his head.

"Onii-chan.. Are you okay?..." Ibuki asked him. The girl and the brothers looked him in worry "It's okay.. I'm fine!.." He said, holding onto a table. As he was about to get up, he passed out and landed on the floor. "Onii-chan!" Ibuki rushed towards him. The brothers were shocked. She kneeled down and placed her hand on her brothers head.

"He has a high fever.." She told to the brothers. "Perhaps he's tired from taking care of all the moving details." Masaomi said.

"Let me take him to his room." Subaru volunteered. "It's okay.. I'll bring him..."

Ibuki then picked up her brother in bridal style position. The brothers looked at her with wide eyes.

"How can you lift him so easily?!" The twins shouted. "Is he not heavy for you?! His weight like 126 pounds!" Yusuke, Subaru and Kaname yelled in disbelief while Masaomi, Ukyo,Iori and Wataru looked at her, amazed by her strength. "Onee-chan is a superwoman!"

"I'm always improving my strength by exercises and carries heavy stuffs.. That's why I can lift him up.. Now please excuse me, I'm going to take my brother to his room..." Ibuki explained and went to Kousuke's room, leaving the brothers in the main room dumbfounded.

...

...

...

".. This world has been turned upside down.."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 1 ends! Adventures continues in Chapter 2... Don't forget to review, readers! See you guys next time!~**


End file.
